Roots of the King
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: After escaping from prison, Anti-Cosmo hatches a plan to rule the universe. To do this he adopts a small, unloved child. A buck-Toothed pink child who will carry on the Anti-Fairy legacy.
1. The Boy

_The mark rising on his wrist is the proof._

_ The crimson in his arms are his birth right._

_ The family laws he must protect._

_ For thou who prowls hell forever, you must bare your fangs._

_ For thee who knows his eternal; death penalty._

_ Any pretenders who sit on his throne will vanish in an instant._

_ His judgment and confidence are law._

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo tapped his blue claws against the glass walls of his prison. Inside him boiled hatred, hatred for the fairies. Hatred for centuries of being restricted and being imprisoned. The leader of the Anti-Fairies stared at the back of his jailer, Jorgen`s head. He imagined how many painful and sharp objects he would jab into Jorgen`s skull once he was free.<p>

"Hey darlin, whats matter?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Oh my sweet, stupid bride." Ant-Cosmo said. "I know one day some stupid child is going to free us from this prison. The problem is I made this proclamation centuries ago. And still hasn`t come true."

Anti-Wanda laughed and poofed up a sandwich which she ate with her feet. Anti-Cosmo sighed and banged her face against the glass wall. He then checked a small black pocket watch and smiled. As if on que a small steam whistle blew and Jorgen smiled.

"Ah, it is time for my nine holes." Jorgen said, poofing up a bag of golf clubs. "Alright wimps, I`ll be back in an hour, so don`t go anywhere. Oh wait...you can`t!"

Jorgen mega poofed away laughing like a maniac. Anti-Cosmo looked at his pocket watch again and counted to five. Suddenly a kid and two fairies appeared. The female fairy was a light pink color and her husband was a dark indigo. The kid was short and round with dirty blonde hair and freckles.

"Why are we here? I wanted to go to chocolate world!" The kid yelled.

"We are sweety, this is just a pit stop." The pink fairy said.

The indigo fairy flew up to the glass and knocked on where Anti-Cosmo was.

"Do we still have the deal?" He asked nervously.

"Of course good sir." Anti-Cosmo said. "You just get your kid to wish us out and I`ll "take care" of him."

The fairy nodded with excited fury, rubbing his hands with feverish glee. He flew back to his child and grasped his shoulder.

"Listen little Billy, before we go to chocolate world there is a man in there, and he has a special surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A magical one, a magical one that is so much more special than our magic."

"Cool!" Billy yelled.

"Yes, now all you have to do is wish them out."

"Alright, I wish that all those creatures in there were out!" Billy yelled.

Anti-Cosmo grinned with heinous glee as the fairy magic unlocked the door to the vault. When it finally opened, Anti-Cosmo cackled with mad glee.

"Freedom! Freedom! Flee my minions our freedom is here!" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

The Anti-Fairies formed a circle and began to swarm out the door flooding the skies. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda flew out last, smiling in awe of the magnificent black and blue that filled the sky. Anti-Cosmo was so happy that he grabbed Anti-Wanda and planted a long kiss on her bucked mouth. Anti-Wanda fluttered back, little hearts flowing from her pink eyes.

"Hey, where's my surprise?" Billy demanded.

Anti-Cosmo smiled his fanged grin.

"Aw, dear boy. I always keep my end of the deal."

Anti-Cosmo waved his black wand and turned the boy into a puddle of water.

"Well thanks pal." The indigo fairy said.

"And to think we were going to be stuck with that tub of goo for the next seven years." The pink fairy said, rubbing her brow. "Dodged a bullet on that."

"Mmm-Hmm." Anti-Cosmo said.

He waved his wand again and a butterfly net scooped up and pinned the two fairies to the floor.

"What the hell?" The two said.

"Well Jorgen has to harm someone now?" Anti-Cosmo said, with charmful snark. "And why not you two, better you take the pain for the good of your mongrel race right?"

Anti-Cosmo grabbed his wife and floated up to his people.

"Now my beautiful Anti-Fairies, we are free! Its time to return to Anti-Fairy world and begin the destruction of those who dare imprison us for these countless centuries!"

The Anti-Fairies shouted in glee and flew after Anti-Cosmo as he soared into the cosmos. Minutes later the hoard returned to the red and black, gloomy skies of Anti-Fairy world. Some began to kiss the dark purple bridge while other re-populated the cities. Anti-Cosmo and his bride entered castle Anti-Cosmo and breathed in the gothic regal air.

"Ah, the home of my ancestors." Anti-Cosmo said. "How long has it been since I`ve see you my beloved castle? Ten centuries? Fourteen? Never mind that, its time I serve up some eviction notices."

"Whats that suppose ta mean?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and poofed up a sandwich, which Anti-wand happily began to eat with her feet. Anti-Cosmo smiled content and floated into the castle corridor. His fanged smile turned into a sneer when he reached a door that read **COUNCIL** in big yellow letters. Anti-Cosmo heard sadistic happy laughter echoing through the door. In a unmodest rage, Anti-Cosmo blasted down the council`s door. The council stopped laughing as their leader walked into the room.

"B-boss, hey...you`re free now." One of the councilors said. "How?"

"Well, lets just say desperation is an excellent key of freedom." Anti-Cosmo said. "But I have a question of my own. Why the hell did you swine not come and rescue us?"

The council grunted and looked away from their leader. The head councilors straitened their collars and stood.

"We felt that it was not in the best interest of the council to free you at the time." The red councilor said.

"Time? We were in there for centuries!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "And your interests? Who gives a flying fuck what you want? Your entire existence is to serve the anti-fairies, not rule them!"

"We do not exist to serve a leader who got himself captured for ten centuries." The blue councilor said.

"Ten? TEN? TEN CENTURIES!" Anti-Cosmo snarled. "You bastards let the whole of the anti-fairy race rot for a thousand years?"

"We, will decide when the time to destroy the fairies is!"

"You dare sit in MY castle, use my anti-magic and rule over my kingdom. And have the gall to try to lord over ME?"

The robed councilors began to cower as the head councilors stood to meet Anti-Cosmo.

"Your family legacy is of no concern to us. I think it is time you retired, you pathetic excuse for a leader."

Anti-Cosmo`s green eyes turned lethal when he heard this. He pulled out his wand and blasted each of the council members in the stomach. They flew back, writhing in pain as they clutched their wounds. The purple council looked at his hand as it dissolved into dust.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"I`ve turned your fa-giggly glands into dust. Without them you can`t maintain a single form. And now much like your glands you will be dust."

The councilors wailed in agony as their bodies fell to dust. The rest of the council looked on in fear as Anti-Cosmo waved his wand.

"Okay, fools lets play a little game. Give me a reason to not break your bones and I`ll let you keep them."

The council stammered in a panic as their king waved his wand menacingly.

"Ah my lord, we have constant updates on your inferior fairy counterpart`s activities." One of them said.

"Yes master. Over the past ten centuries he has had over ten thousand god-children and he and his wife are going under re-evaluation for a new god-child." Said another.

"Hmm that could be useful." Anti-Cosmo said. "How old is the boy, and how long until he gets his fairies."

"He is eight years old. The fairies have a one year policy. They must let the child be miserable for one exact year so they can properly excess the child`s problems and needs, less they resolve themselves."

"And what is this boy`s name." Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner."

"Tell me what you know about him." He demanded.

"The boy as we said is eight years old. He lives in Dimmsdale California, in a relatively okay suburbs. His parents as of the last ten months have taken up leaving him and gallivanting all over the world. I believe tomorrow is his ninth birth-day. Ah and yes...there is a baby-sitter. A vicious little hell cat named Vicky."

Anti-Cosmo tapped his chin with his wand then stored it away.

"You fools get to live." He said. "Now prepare a room, go get some toys and candy and whatever eight year olds like."

"Why?"

"Why? Why for our guest, of course."

Anti-Cosmo poofed back to his living room where Anti-Wanda was eating a can of sardines with her feet.

"My dear, brush your teeth, we`re going to earth." He said.

"Ho boy, I sure do love the earth, I love the dirt, I love the water and I love the food!" She responded.

"Yes my dear, now pipe down and just let me do most of the talking, we`re going to adopt a child."

Anti-Wanda exploded with excitement then reformed and locked her husband in a bear hug.

"Oh honey, I`ve always wanted children!" She screamed.

Anti-Cosmo tossed her off and regained his composure. He straightened his monocle and poofed up a teddy-bear.

"Alright honey keep calm and just let me talk first okay?"

Anti-Wanda nodded her head happily and slumped over. The two took out their wands and poofed down to earth. When they arrived in Dimmsdale, they searched through every suburb they could find. When they reached the sixth one they found what they assumed was the target.

"Bye Tommy, we`ll be back later." Timmy`s dad said.

"Have fun with Vicky! And Vicky, remember to clean the bath-room." Mom said.

"Okay, bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Vicky said, waving sweetly.

"Perfect." Anti-Cosmo said.

As the Turners drove away Vicky`s demeanor dropped and she slammed the door shut. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the house to see Vicky pinning Timmy in a corner.

"Alright twerp, you heard your mother!" Vicky yelled. "Its time to clean the bath-room."

"But Vicky, my parents told you to clean it." Timmy protested.

"Oh really?" Vicky said. "Well I better hop too it."

She picked Timmy up and stuffed his head into a box of baking soda. As Timmy choked for air, Vicky whistled happily to the bath-room. She lifted up the toilet seat and plunged his head into the toilet. She whistled as Timmy glubed and choked down toilet water. Vicky proceeded to used Timmy`s small body to wipe down the bath-room walls and mirror. Vicky slammed Timmy`s tiny body into the bath-tub, she turned the hot-water all the way on its highest setting and scrubbed him with a tooth-brush, whistling while she ignored his screams.

"There, everything is nice and clean." Vicky said with a sweet voice.

"My skin hurts." Timmy said.

His skin was bright pink and steaming, it hurt every time he tried to move.

"Oh man up you little wimp!" Vicky said, slapping his back.

Timmy cried out and Vicky took a picture.

"Alright, how about this. I`ll make you whatever you want for dinner."

"Um...how about hot-dogs?"

"Hot dog food? Okay!" Vicky said.

Before he could protest, Vicky picked him up and ran into the kitchen. She looked all over for dog food only to find none.

"Oh that's right, you don`t have a dog. Hmmm?"

Vicky tapped her foot and chin. She then opened up the fridge and grabbed a jar of mayonnaise.

"Hmmm ten months expired. This will work!"

She forced Timmy`s mouth open and shoved the oily, disgusting gunk down Timmy`s throat. Laughing as she did this.

"Bed time!" She sang.

"I think I need my stomach pumped." Timmy said.

Vicky ignored him again and dragged Timmy to his room and tossed Timmy into his room. Timmy sat alone, his skin seared and smelling of soap and urine. A lump of poison boiling in his stomach and Vicky`s laughter echoing in his ear. Timmy began to cry. He cried with the knowledge of knowing his parents would never believe him, knowing no one would help him or want to. Crying, knowing there was no solution to his problems.

Timmy`s head snapped up when he heard a loud bang go off in his room. Timmy looked up to see a small creature staring back at him. He was blue from head to toe. With black eye-brows and green eyes that looked kind and malicious. He was dressed in a smoking jacket with a dark blue scarf and a monocle upon his left eye. A blue hat floated over his head. The creature smiled, showing off his vampire-like fangs and bat wings.

"Hell little boy. Whats your name?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Um...help?" Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo whipped out his wand and Timmy cowered. He waved his wand and Timmy`s skin returned to normal, his stomach felt fine and he no longer smelled bad.

"See I won`t hurt you." Anti-Cosmo said, wiping Timmy`s tears with his handkerchief. "I just want to be your friend."

Timmy stared at the blue creature. Despite his appearance he did not strike him at all.

"My name is Timmy." He said at last.

"Ah! Timmy, Timothy. Yes I like that a lot." Anti-Cosmo said. "Whats wrong with you boy?"

"There's a monster down there. And she hurts me." Timmy said.

"Aw, poor boy." Anti-Cosmo said, stroking his hair. "You poor thing. Do your parents know?"

"They never believe me." Timmy said sadly.

"Well they don`t sound very nice." He said. "I think you need new parents. Ones that will protect you, care for you...love you.

"But my parents do that." Timmy said.

"Well, how often do they go on vacation?"

"Everyday." He said sadly.

"You know I heard them call you the wrong name. I also happen to know tomorrow is your birth-day. Do you think they`ll show up?"

Timmy didn`t respond, he just buried his face into his knees and cried.

"Listen Timmy. I have a big castle, that's full of food and candy and servants that will do whatever you say. Would you like to spend your birthday with me?"

Timmy looked up. Anti-Cosmo`s face looked kind and fatherly, unlike his own father. He wasn`t sure about the blue vampire like creature in his house, offering him candy and a castle. Timmy then thought about how his parents would just ignore him and continue to hire Vicky and that made him a little angry.

"Alright I`ll go. But whats your name?"

"My name is Anti-Cosmo and I`m your fairy god parent."


	2. The Birthday

_It didn`t start with hope but with despair._

_Though light shines there will always be shadow._

_The world keeps turning without seeing the heir._

_His blood is pure._

_His mark is drawn._

_Any pretender must vanish in vain._

_Roots of Blood._

* * *

><p>When Anti-Cosmo and Timmy returned to castle Anti-Cosmo, Timmy fell in awe. The castle`s interior looked like a child`s playhouse. Balloons, streamers and pictures of animals decorated the walls. A large banquet table full of cake, ice-cream and candy was smack in the middle of the living room. A dozen blue men dressed in butler attire were knelt in front of them.<p>

"Good evening master." One of them said. "We`ve made all the preparations for our guest and we have the tickets to adrenaland tomorrow."

"Adrenaland?" Timmy shouted with glee. "That place is awesome! And you`re taking me there tomorrow?"

"Of course my dear." Anti-Cosmo said, stroking his head. "As your god-father it is my duty to make sure you have a fun day tomorrow. Now, I believe someone wanted hot-dogs for dinner."

Anti-Cosmo whipped out his wand and made dozens of hot-dogs appear. All kinds, regular, pastrami, Chicago and Coney-island style dogs. Timmy began jumping with glee.

"Thank-you!" Timmy said, locking Anti-Cosmo in a bear-hug before diving into the food.

"Nice touch boys." Anti-Cosmo said to his councilor butlers. "You get to live."

"Forgive me my lord, but why are you entertaining this child?" One of the councilors said.

"Blood-lines." He said. "Passing on blood-lines is important. Now care to return to your room?"

The councilors bowed and poofed away. Anti-Cosmo smiled as Timmy continued to consume hot-dogs and sweets. Timmy was startled when Anti-Wanda joined in, eating with her feet.

"Ah! Who are you?" Timmy asked.

"She is your fairy god-mother, Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I likes to eat with ma feets." She said.

"She isn`t very bright unfortunately. But I`m sure she loves you, right?"

Anti-Wanda stopped munching and grabbed Timmy, kissing his forehead.

"Aw, I`ve always wanted children!" She cried. "And you`ve got ma teeth. Don`t ever grow up!"

Timmy giggled and kissed Anti-Wanda on her chin and proceeded to consume more ice-cream and hot-dogs with Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo smiled and poofed up a velvet throne. He sat back, poofing a glass of brandy as he watched his child and wife pig-out. An hour later, all the food was gone and Timmy and Anti-Wanda were laid out, their stomachs bulging with pain.

"Ah, god-father, I think I ate too much." Timmy moaned.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled and poofed away Timmy`s stomach and any harm the food may have done to his little body.

"Wow, you can do that too?"

"Yes, there is nothing an Anti-Fairy, especially me can do. You can eat whatever you want to your heart's content and I`ll poof away the pain."

"Cool! Whats an Anti-Fairy? I thought you we`re my fairy god-parent?"

Anti-Cosmo chuckled and ruffled Timmy`s hair, "Aw my dear boy, I`ll be happy to explain my self to you tomorrow, after you get your last present. Until then, bed time."

"But I`m not tired!" Timmy protested.

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and Timmy fell asleep. Anti-Cosmo lifted Timmy up and carried him to the bedroom the councilors made for him. He tucked Timmy in and kissed his forehead, Anti-Wanda did the same. She buried her head into her husband`s shoulder and clasped his claws as they stared at Timmy`s sleeping face.

"He looks so cute." Anti-Wanda said. "I hope he never grows up."

"Keep dreaming my dear." Anti-Cosmo said.

The two returned to the living room, which was returned to its normal gothic and gloomy out look. A large black table with the Anti-Fairy council sitting by it appeared.

"I suppose you`re not going to let this thing with the boy go?"

"No." One of them said.

"Fine." Anti-Cosmo sighed, sitting at the head of the table.

"If you must know, the boy is to be my heir." He said.

"My liege!" One of the councilors yelled. "A human as your heir is an insult to your precious family legacy."

"Fool!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "When he is ready I will make him an Anti-Fairy, until that day I must gain his confidence and trust. Now you fools have something more important to worry about. I need you to bake an Anti-Fairyverssery muffin."

"But my lord those..."

"I know what they do! Now you morons get to work! Or I`m turning you to dust."

The council panicked and floated away. Anti-Cosmo calmed down and sat back as his bride crawled into his lap.

"This is going to be so nice. Finally a child of our own, he`ll have your hair and my teeth. And our beautiful skin."

"In due time my dear, in due time."

The next morning Timmy woke up to his Anti-Fairies smiling faces.

"Happy birth-day Timmy!" They yelled.

"Yay!" Timmy said, hugging them both.

Anti-Cosmo poofed up a banner that read **Happy Ninth and many more! **and hundreds of presents, flooding the room. Timmy sprung up and dived into his presents, laughing like a maniac. Anti-Wanda joined him as Anti-Cosmo had a small chuckle.

"Ah my dear boy, I`m glad you like your presents." He said.

"I love them!" Timmy said. "I`ve never gotten so many presents before."

"Yes, and you will get a chance to open them in front of the Anti-Fairies who got them for you, after we return from Adrenaland. But first your bath."

Timmy nodded his head and followed his Anti-Fairies to the bath-room, half an hour later, Timmy was cleaned up and ready to go to Adrenaland. Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and poofed them down to the amusement park. Timmy shrieked with excitement and jumped up and down at the sight of the loud and massive amusement park. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed into normal adult forms, though kept their clothes and accompanied Timmy through the amusement park.

Timmy excitedly flocked towards the bumper-cars, then the mini-boats and tea-cups. Anti-Wanda joined him on all the rides while Anti-Cosmo smiled from the sides. Eventually Timmy got hungry so they stopped for ice-cram.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my boy?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yes, this place is everything I imagined and more!" Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo smiled, it faded however when a scrawny human dressed in beige clothes approached him.

"Excuse me sir, I have a package for you." He said.

"Get away cretin!" Anti-Cosmo said.

"Sir, you really want to see the package." The human said, taking out a blacks star.

Anti-Cosmo clicked his fangs, then smiled and patted his wife and god-child on the head.

"I need to take care of something, order up some lunch." He said.

The two nodded and went to the lunch stand while Anti-Cosmo followed the man. When they reached a secluded location, the man turned into an Anti-Fairy and began to rub his hands furiously.

"What do you want?" Anti-Cosmo snapped.

"Look boss, we`ve been enjoyin the dark air, but you see we`re itchy." He said.

"Itchy?"

"Yeah we`re itchy for bad luck." He said. "We haven`t caused any for a thousand years you see, so would it be cool if we just...scratched this park?"

Anti-Cosmo tapped his chin. On the one hand this could mess up his plan to get Timmy full affection. On the other hand, who was he to deny what the Anti-Fairies did oh so well?

"Fine." He said. "But stay away from my family and remember to be at the castle at eight PM, and bring a present."

"Thank you master." The Anti-Fairy said bowing. "I`ll get him something real good."

The Anti-Fairy poofed away and Anti-Cosmo poofed back to his family.

"Come on kids, let's go on some more rides."

An hour passed by as Timmy and Anti-Wanda continued to ride roller-coasters, have their fortunes told and rode the heart-compressor. All the while the Anti-Fairies caused chaos and bodily harm to the humans.

Anti-Cosmo eventually got bored with the park and told them it was time to go.

"Aw, can`t we stay for five more minutes, please?" Timmy pleaded.

"Now, now, we`ve been here long enough, besides we have cake and presents waiting for you back at my castle."

"Okay god-father."

Timmy hugged Anti-Cosmo as he poofed them back to Anti-Fairy world.

"SURPRISE!" The Anti-Fairies yelled.

Timmy jumped up and down with glee as the Anti-Fairies cheered with glee and sang happy birth-day to Timmy. Anti-Cosmo poofed up a throne and a long table for everyone to sit at. Timmy and Anti-Wanda crawled into Anti-Cosmo`s lap as the song continued and an Anti-Fairy brought Timmy`s cake. It was a pink frosted chocolate cake with nine candles on it, the words, "Happy Ninth Timmy," were written on it. Small tears slipped down Timmy`s face, as his fairies wiped them away.

After the cake was eaten, the presents were passed out. Timmy got all sorts of things, from video-games to sports balls, to midlevel weapons and modern military grade weaponry.

"Cool, a flamethrower!" Timmy said, picking up a world-war two era flamethrower.

"Yes, you can play with that when you`re older." Anti-Cosmo said, poofing it into his arsenal.

After another hour, there was only one present left.

"It's another one from you." Timmy said to his god-father.

When he opened it, he pulled out a pitch-black baseball cap.

"Try it on." Anti-Cosmo said.

Timmy removed his baseball cap and put the black one on.

"I feel weird." Timmy said.

"You look lovely." Anti-Cosmo said. "Alright everyone, you`ve done a good job, now you have my permission to raise hell and cause as much bad-luck as you can, grele contre!"

"Grele contre!" They said, flying away.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and snapped his claws. The Anti-Fairy council appeared, one of them holding a silver platter with a lid on it.

"Thank you." Anti-Cosmo said, he waved his wand over the councilor. Instantly he changed into a stout man with yellow skin and goat horns.

"I now announce you, head councilor. Rise."

The head councilor rose and handed Anti-Cosmo the platter.

"Your final gift." He said.

Anti-Cosmo removed the lid to reveal a black and purple muffin, it radiated an odd mix of fear and calm.

"Its called a fairyverssary muffin, if you eat it, you will never be miserable again. You will be safe, loved and never have to worry about Vicky or your stupid parents again."

Timmy picked up the muffin. What Anti-Cosmo had said, sounded comforting but creepy. This muffin could kill him and who knows what would happen after that.

"I...I don`t know..."

"Well, I guess you could return home. I`m sure Vicky will be happy to see you after being gone all day."

Timmy`s eyes widened after hearing that. His little hands began to tremble at the thought of the beating Vicky would give him. He had no doubt Vicky would beat the piss out of him if he went back.

"You have to promise this muffin wont kill me." Timmy said.

"Oh, I would never hurt you." Anti-Cosmo reassured him.

Timmy closed his eyes and nervously bit the muffin, once it touched his tongue his eyes flew open and he greedily gobbled it down. It was the most delicious taste in the world. Imagine your favorite confection now times it by a billion, it would still pale in comparison to the muffin`s flavor. When Timmy finished the muffin, his eyes began to twitch. Timmy cried out in pain and clutched his face. When he removed his hands his eyes were rolled all the way in his head. Anti-Cosmo slipped on a black ring and walked over to Timmy. He placed his ringed hand on Timmy`s left ear and began to speak.

"Listen to me. You are my flesh and blood son." He said. "Your purpose in life is to serve the Anti-Fairies and uphold their laws. Fairies are your enemies, Pixies are your enemies, HUMANS are your enemies. The Anti-Fairies are the most powerful in the universe. One day you will follow in my foot-steps and rule them. I, Anti-Cosmo am your father, my wife Anti-Wanda is your mother, you are our son, you love us and only us and we love you. Serve us and we will serve you. Your name is Timothy Tiberius Anti-Cosma."

When he removed his palm, Timmy`s eyes returned to their normal place. However, the kindness, innocence and child-like naivety, was replaced with a cold heartlessness.

"Can you hear me?" Anti-Cosmo said.

"Yes papa Cosmo." Timmy said, his voice ringing with a solemn melancholy.

"Who do you love?"

"I love you papa Cosmo, I live to serve you and the Anti-Fairy race. I exist to destroy all who are beneath us."


	3. The Girl

_Pain and tears have always gone hand in hand._

_The absence of love is an unfortunate constant._

_Human nature is always changing._

_And it's always the children that suffer the worst._

* * *

><p>Jorgen hated the fairy council. Wait I take that back, he <em>loathes<em> the fairy council. For centuries they had tasked him with enforcing the rules, jailing their enemies and assigning fairies to children. That coupled with his family businesses and his own personal life, Jorgen was one un-happy supreme leader. Yet, he trudged to the council room none-the-less, to face their wrath. When he opened the door, the councilors were none too pleased.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jorgen said.

"Do you have any explanation for the Anti-Fairies escaping under your watch?" The pink councilor said.

"I...was playing my nine holes."

The council shook their head disapprovingly.

"The Anti-Fairies have been free for a day, and in that time, they`ve turned a desert into an ocean of salt. Destroyed an amusement park and bankrupted the Indian economy." The blue councilor said.

Jorgen looked at his boots, his shame and rage battling for dominance. Rarely did he fail but when he did the council verbally castrated him for it. Though it was the fairies who suffered for his lashing with their bodies.

"Well Jorgen, I suppose we should forgive you this one time." The green councilor said. "Round up the Anti-Fairies when you get a chance."

"They`re more likely back in their own world." Jorgen said. "Now explain to me how I should round them up? I would need a paramilitary force to do that."

"Then get a Para-military force!" The purple councilor yelled. "Aside from that there is another problem you need to deal with. The child Cosmo and Wanda were supposed to be assigned to is gone."

"Gone, what did he vanish?" Jorgen asked.

"Irrelevant." Pink said. "However as a precaution, after you re-assign the fairies we need you to erase the planet`s memory of Timmy Turner."

"Yes councilor." Jorgen said.

The second Jorgen left the councilor room he screamed in a bloody rage. He began randomly blasting things and fairies in the face with his wand. This only served to increase his rage and seek someone to take his anger out on.

"Hey everyone, I brought doughnuts!" The poor unfortunate fairy Binky said.

Jorgen grabbed Binky, ignoring his screams of fear and proceeded to beat the magic out of him with his fists and heels. When he finally calmed down and mega-poofed to his office. Jorgen rubbed his temples and downed some mocha.

He pressed a button on his desk, "Cosmo! Wanda! Report to my office now!"

A second later a nervous and cheery Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his room.

"I regret to inform you the god-child you were supposed to get is gone." He said.

Cosmo and Wanda blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean gone?" Wanda asked.

"GONE G-O-N-E GONE! He is gone! So don`t ask any fucking questions!" Jorgen yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" Wanda said cowering with Cosmo in the corner.

"Anyway," Jorgen said, calming down and drinking his mocha. "You`ve completed your fairy training so its time for re-assignment. And I have someone for you, I`ve been meaning to get to her for the past four years."

Jorgen poofed up a file and tossed it to them. The file read *Tootie* written in pink on it. Cosmo and Wanda opened it and shifted through the pictures of a little girl in a black and white checkered skirt and vest. Her hair was tied up in pig-tails and her face was covered with geeky glasses and braces.

"Need-less to say she is very miserable." Jorgen said. "Now get down there, and whatever you do, do not mention Timmy Turner. AND NO QUESTIONS!"

-Down on earth-

Tootie hated her sister. No that isn`t accurate. She _feared_ her sister. Every time she wasn`t torturing other kids or breaking the law, she was making Tootie`s life a living hell. Tootie cowered under her custom Timmy sheets.

The day before, Timmy`s parents had returned and found their son missing. The Turners went ballistic and had Vicky arrested before sending out a bulletin report for their son. Tootie`s parents were thrilled to find out Vicky was in prison, however the phone call changed their minds and they rushed to get their daughter.

Tootie knew her sister returned when she felt the house shake. She heard Vicky yelling at her parents and things breaking.

"Vicky, calm down!" Her father yelled.

"Don`t fucking tell me what to do!" Vicky yelled.

She heard something being flung across the room and her parents screaming in pain. Tootie heard her sister`s violent foot-steps clamping up her stairs. Tootie panicked and raced into her closet, locking it behind her and burying herself under her love shrine.

"Open up twerpette!" Vicky yelled. "Open up and I won`t impale you!"

After a few seconds Vicky screamed and punched the door. Unfortunately Tootie had blocked it with her dresser. When Vicky felt the extra wood, her eyes twitched and she screamed, unleashing her fury on the door. Destroying the door and dresser. Tootie twitched and panicked under her love shrine as Vicky broke the closet door down. Vicky grabbed Tootie and tossed her on the bed.

Vicky`s face was as red as her hair. Steam billowed from her nose and veins were pumping like crazy on her fore-head and neck.

"Vicky, please don`t beat me!" Tootie pleaded.

"I`m not going to beat you...I`m gonna whip the shit out of you!"

Vicky removed her belt and picked Tootie up. Vicky sat on the bed and slammed Tootie onto her lap. Vicky ripped off her sister`s skirt and proceeded to violently whip her sister`s behind with the belt. Tootie screamed and pleaded for mercy as Vicky continued to crack her belt down.

The pain was sharp and stinging from the start, then it built into something resembling a blaze. In a manner of minutes her bottom and lower thighs lost feeling as she cried so hard her throat went sore. Finally after the twentieth minute Vicky had calmed down. Tootie`s poor rump was whipped raw and slightly bleeding and her face was flushed, her eyes blood-shot from crying and a puddle of tears on her Timmy pillow. Vicky lifted her sister up and dropped her on the bed and left her room. Tootie squeezed her pillow and tried to cry. But her tears and throat wouldn`t let her.

POOF!

A pink and green explosion went off in the middle of her room. Cosmo and Wanda floated in.

"Hi I`m Cosmo!" Cosmo said.

"And I`m Wanda!" Wanda said.

"And we`re...YOUR FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!"

A yellow stage with *Fairy God-Parents* written pink and spot-lights appeared.

The two stopped smiling when they saw the condition of their god-child.

"Dear lord, we arrived late on this one." Wanda said.

They waved their wands and healed Tootie of her wounds, sore throat and runny eyes. Tootie sat up, noticing how un-sore her body was.

"Thank-You." Tootie said. "Who are you guys again."

"We`re fairy god-parents." Cosmo said. "We get assigned to children in need and grant them wishes to make their lives better until we`re no longer needed."

"And we grant any wish, your little heart desires." Wanda said. "Within the rules of course."

Wanda poofed up a large purple book what said, Da Rules, on the front.

"And the number one rule is, you can`t tell anyone we exist. Or we`ll disappear forever."

Tootie blinked her eyes and contemplated what they said. On one hand she didn`t know what to think about the two creatures, appearing in her room and telling her they can grant wishes. On the other hand she was getting tired of Vicky tormenting her.

"So you grant wishes huh?" Tootie said.

"Of course, and we love clients with active imaginations." Wanda said.

"Well...then I wish for one thing, gelatin."

Downstairs Vicky was de-stressing in a hot-bath. She was still seething a bit as she let out a growl of rage. The relaxing, steaming water became sticky and Vicky opened her eyes in confusion. She looked down to see herself covered in orange gelatin.

"AHHH!" She yelled.

Vicky jumped out of the tub and began running around, she then fell down the chocolate stairs into a tub of rotten crab-legs. Vicky stood up yelling and trying to get the gunk off her.

"Impressive." Cosmo told his god-daughter.

"Alright, now...I wish she was a fly."

Vicky turned into a fly, before she could figure it out she had to flee as Tootie started chasing her with a swatter. When she reached the fridge, Cosmo and Wanda as polar-bears burst out of the fridge. Vicky ran into the basement. She panted with fear as she reached for a light switch. A small poof was heard as the light came on. She looked around until she saw a mirror. He reflection showed her bent-over and tied to a bench. She struggled to get loose but the ropes kept tightening. She kept struggling until she heard a cough and saw Tootie standing next to her waving.

"TWERPETTE!" Vicky yelled. "You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"

Tootie smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly a silver wheel with large wooden paddles appeared. Vicky`s eyes widened and she began to struggle again. Tootie continued to whistle as she walked up to her sister and pulled down her pants. Tootie pushed the wheel closer and began to fiddle with the controls.

"Twer...I mean Tootie, my dear, sweet, sensitive and loving little sister." Vicky said, little hearts pouring from her eyes. "I`m so sorry for earlier, just let me out so I can give you a big hug and let you play with my dangerous toys and watch TV while I pamper you."

"I think two-hours on level twenty power should do." Tootie said.

She kissed her shivering sister on the cheek and patted her head.

"Good-bye Icky-Vicky, I`ll see you in two hours."

Tootie blew her sister a kiss as Vicky screamed in pain as the paddle machine did it`s job. Upstairs Tootie was on her bed, laughing with her fairies.

"Oh man Tootie, your great." Cosmo said.

"So what do you want now kid?" Wanda asked.

"Well, I`ve been wanting this for over a year now." Tootie said. "I wish Timmy Turner was here to play with me!"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged worried looks then waved their wands. A fart noise went off and their wands flopped.

"What happened?" Tootie asked.

"Well..."

Before Wanda could explain, a purple shock-wave rocked the room and knocked Tootie down. When she stood up she saw Cosmo and Wanda happily looking down on her.

"So what was your wish again dear?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, I wish Timmy was here to play with me!"

Cosmo and Wanda smiled and waved their wands. A fart-noise went off and the wands flopped.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Tootie asked.

"It's what happens when our magic can`t be used or is being blocked." Wanda said. "Now let me poof up the rules."

Da Rules appeared and Cosmo and Wanda began searching. They poofed the book away and looked at Tootie again.

"Well dear...it seems we can`t wish up non-existing or non-fictional people." Cosmo said.

"What are you talking about?" Tootie said. "Look around my room and you`ll see he exists."

When Tootie looked around her room however, her Timmy sheets, pictures, posters and bed were gone and replaced with stuffed animals and a regular bed. Tootie looked into her closet and her Timmy love shrine was gone. Tootie scratched her head and began to panic. Her panic increased when Vicky busted her door open.

"Will you keep it down twerpette, I can`t hear the TV!" She said.

"Wait aren`t you mad at me?" Tootie said.

"Always, whats your point?" Vicky asked annoyed.

"Well, you were arrested after you lost Timmy."

"Who?" Vicky asked.

"You know, Timmy Turner, the love of my life, the love that you torture every time you go to his house."

"I baby-sit a lot of kids runt." Vicky said. "I can`t be expected to remember the name of every brat I take care of. But I can say with certainty I`ve never taken care of any kid named Timmy Turner."

"But his parents pay you the most!" Tootie said, flustered.

"Oh the Turners." Vicky said, rolling her eyes. "Those dumbasses don`t have a kid. Besides if they did he or she`d be the most miserable and stupid kid on the planet. Now flush those fish, and go to bed!"

Vicky slammed the door and tromped down-stairs. Tootie turned to see Cosmo and Wanda in fish forms in a bowl next to her bed. They poofed back into normal fairy form.

"Sweet girl." Wanda said.

"Hold on, she said Timmy doesn't exist. But I know that is not true. We go to the same school. He`s the cutest boy on the planet, with his buck-teeth, dimpled face and adorable blue eyes!"

"What an imagination." Cosmo said. "We could make a human doll who looks like that if you want."

"But are you sure you want those buck teeth?" Wanda asked.

"No he`s real, I know he is!"

Cosmo and Wanda floated down and hugged their god-child, trying to calm her down. Tootie knew something was wrong. Timmy Turner was real, and she knew she would see him the next day and confirm him to her fairies. However she didn`t see him the next day. Or the day after that, or the week or month after that day. She wouldn`t see Timmy Turner again, until a few months after her tenth birth-day.


	4. The Quest

_The sky commences an orchestra of darkness._

_The great seal is approaching._

_The world is full of illusions and lies._

_Yet the pure blood goes on unrecognized._

_It is judgment-day._

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the day Anti-Cosmo brought his new son into his fold. In that time Anti-Cosmo and his minions had raised the most unfortunate forms of hell known to man. They collapsed and re-collapsed several countries economies just for the heck of it. The Anti-Fairies had broken over fifteen-hundred mother`s backs and flooded many cities with salt and black-cats. All of this was meaning-less to Anti-Cosmo. His only goal in mind was to make sure his precious son was well-trained to carry the family legacy.<p>

Speaking of Timmy, the once innocent eyed boy was now a solemn ten-year old. His hair had turned black. Black as the clothes and hat he wore. His skin was pale, and his eyes were as icy blue as the day he ate the anti-fairverssary muffin. Timmy stood before his father, he was brandishing a glass of brandy and standing before his fire-place as Anti-Wanda ate some hot-dogs with her feet.

"Did you enjoy your birth-day dear?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"It was some-what enjoyable." Timmy said. "Though I wish you had let me torture those children a bit longer."

Anti-Cosmo let out a small chuckle and turned to face his son.

"My precious boy, now that you are of the right age, its time to begin your tests." He said. "Allow me to show you, your prize."

Anti-Cosmo poofed away his brandy and began to un-button his smoking jacket. When it was finally un-buttoned he tossed off his smoking jacket to reveal his blue pectoral body. In the center of his chest was a black star, in the middle of the star was black kings chess-piece with a green eye under the crown.

"This is the symbol of my family." Anti-Cosmo said. "It is the proof of the ruler of Anti-Fairy world. Someday you will bear this mark."

Timmy stared at the crest on his father`s chest, he smirked at the thought of it being on his body someday.

"Now then Timothy, allow me to show you something truly inspiring."

Anti-Cosmo poofed his jacket on and led Timmy to a portrait hanging over his lion rug. The portrait was of an Anti-Fairy dressed in dark crimson and black armor with a green and silver helm decorated in bat wings. In his left hand was a gold and silver sword, in his right a large orange and black mechanical gun.

"Behold, the greatest Anti-Fairy weapon!" He said. "The armor of the king, the zan-fairy saber and the match-lock darkness gun. These weapons were forged by my first ancestor, passed on for generations until me. Enjoy this picture, because until you retrieve it this is all you can see."

Timmy looked closer at the portrait, it almost brought a smile to his face. Timmy knelt at Anti-Cosmo`s feet and held his hand.

"Thank you for this task father." He said. "I will attain your precious weaponry at Mach speed."

"Well, after a year of searching I`ve finally located my precious helm on a small island near the pacific. I will give you twenty-four hours to bring it back. Good luck my boy."

Timmy stood up and grabbed an Anti-Fairy wand from a mantle and a map from his father. He bowed before poofing himself down to earth. Anti-Cosmo began cackling as he picked up a jar of purple liquid.

"Why`da send our kid down there boss?" Anti-Wanda asked. "What if he gets hurt?"

"Oh my dear, have some faith in the boy." He said. "I expect him to be back by night-fall."

"But wadda ya need them dangerous weapony thingys fer anyway?"

"War my twitish love. The inevitable war our old jar-headed jailer will surely wage against us. A war that will end in us standing over fairy world`s ruins and earth`s ashes...as WE rule all I see."

Anti-Wanda giggled and began munching on a sticky-bun.

"Get over here you chesty-twit!" Anti-Cosmo chuckled.

Anti-Wanda flew away, laughing in glee as Anti-Cosmo chased her.

-earth-

Timmy appeared on the small island, his blue eyes squinting at the slightest bit of sun. It had been a year since he felt the sun`s rays or an ocean breeze. And boy did he not like it, what annoyed him most was the sparkling white sand and fresh air passing over his flesh. He couldn`t wait to get back to Anti-Fairy world and curl up in his parent`s laps. He waved the anti-fairy wand until the center tip glowed red. He followed it until it changed to the right tip. The tips changed several times until Timmy got frustrated and blasted a tree to pieces. He growled in frustration until he heard a nasly whine go out.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The voice said. "When is lunch going to be ready?"

"In a minute um...um...uh..."

"Remy dear."

"Ah yes, in a minute Reginald, now go play with your friends."

Timmy peeked over a boulder and saw an angry-looking blonde kid in white trunks with dollar signs stomped over to a table. The table had four other kids, two boys and two girls. One of the boys was blonde with a large chin and shades, the other boy looked almost exactly like him, but with black skin and black slightly spiked hair. One of the girls was also blonde with a pink star holding her hair in a pony-tail, she was applying make-up and looking very bored. The last child was a very pretty Asian girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She also looked bored and slightly annoyed.

The sight of the girl caused Timmy to clutch his chest and grunt. Timmy fell behind the rock, sweat beading down his face for the first time in a year. Something about those kids, specifically the black-haired girl was causing something in him to react violently. Timmy gasped for air and began romping through the trees. When he collapsed on his knees he finally regained his breath.

"What the hell is this?" Timmy said. "Why would my body act like this? It doesn`t make any sense!"

"Neither does talking to yourself loser." A snide female voice said.

Timmy turned to see the black-haired girl in a purple swim-suit standing behind him. She had her hands on her hips and looked rather annoyed. The other kids were standing behind her, trying to look intimidating with their glares. Timmy snarled and rolled his eyes. He stood up to leave when he heard one of them snap their fingers. A large muscular and hairy man appeared in front of Timmy.

"Ahem, I was talking to you." The girl said annoyed. "You know its very rude to ignore and walk away from your betters."

"You tell him Trixie!" The blonde girl said.

"Shut up Veronica." Trixie responded.

Timmy pinched the space between his eyes. He couldn`t believe his mission was being interrupted by a bunch of stuck-up trust-fund brats.

"Talk aside," The blonde kid in the white shorts said. "I want to know how he got here. This is my parents private island after all."

"I came form a magical black forest." Timmy said at last. "Can I leave now?"

"Whoa, dude!" The other blonde boy said. "He sounds like an old lady!"

"Good one Tad." Chad said. "Maybe he`s a wicked witch dressed like a little boy."

"Well he does look like a girl." Veronica said.

Timmy raised an eye-brow and looked down at his body. He was skinnier than most kids and shorts rode up to his hips, making his legs look a little too slender. Other-wise he didn`t understand what Veronica was talking about, nor did he care.

"You five are starting to piss me off." Timmy said.

Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica looked at each other, then busted out laughing. The blonde boy wasn`t laughing and just stared at Timmy. His eyes were peaked when he noticed Timmy dangling an ominous black wand near his lower left thigh.

"Friends, go and eat lunch." He said. "I`ll take care of this. You too body-guard."

The rich kids were still laughing as the body-guard picked them up and walked carried them back to the lunch area.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Remy Buxaplenty." Remy said. "Child billionaire, wealthiest child in Dimmsdale, heir to a large empire and well...overall fantastic human-being."

Remy extended his hand and Timmy just gave him an annoyed look.

"No pleasantries then." Remy said, retracting his hand. "Lets get to the point. I see you have a wand, so you must know about fairy godparents. I hate knowing poor children have fairies, so I will pay you an emperor`s ransom to get rid of your fairies."

Timmy blinked at Remy for a bit. Timmy grabbed his pale knees and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh you stupid sack of crap!" Timmy cackled. "I would never lower myself to accept swine as my god-parents. Nor would I ever lower myself to yield to the requests of a lowly human."

Remy raised his eye-brow and flared his lip.

"Juandissimo!" Remy yelled.

In a purple flash of smoke a buff Latin fairy with a black hair slicked into a pony-tail appeared.

"Master Buxaplenty, why do you call me?" Juandissimo asked.

"This, pale thing refuses to accept my generosity." Remy said. "I wish he was a pile of ice-cubes!"

Juandissimo waved his wand and Timmy responded by blasting him in the face with the Anti-wand.

"So easy." Timmy sighed, "I`ll give you one chance to stay out of my way or I`ll skin you."

Timmy started to walk away when Remy threw a coconut at him. The coconut smashed against his shoulder. Timmy turned around, un-harmed and blasted Remy down.

"Now...you die." Timmy said.

Timmy turned the wand up-side down and a black laser blade grew out of the end. Remy smiled and snapped his fingers. Juandissimo waved his wand and a golden cylinder appeared. Remy pressed the button and a green laser blade grew.

"En Garde!" Remy yelled.

Remy and Timmy charged at one another, clashing laser blades and matching each other move for move.

"Give up pasty!" Remy said. "I`ve studies with France`s finest fencers for three years."

"Well I`ve trained with Anti-Fairies for a year." Timmy responded. "And one thing they always taught me is, cheat, cheat, cheat your blue ass off."

Timmy leaned in and kissed Remy on the nose, distracted Timmy sliced the sword out of his hand. Timmy kicked Remy in the stomach then knocked him down. Before Juandissimo could intervene, Timmy poofed up a butterfly net and trapped Juandissimo in it. He kneeled down, pressing his bony, pale knee into Remy`s chest.

"This is my judgment as prince." Timmy said. "My verdict...you get to live."

Timmy flicked Remy`s nose then kissed him on the forehead.

"Get in my way again, and the next kiss you receive, will be the kiss of death."

Timmy stood up and began walking in the direction of the next red tip. Remy wiped his forehead and bit back the tears of humiliation. He couldn`t return to his friends, not like this. Not after he started a fight, a fight he could not fight nor win. A fight that left him humiliated and humbled, something no billionaire likes to feel. He stood up and removed the net from Juandissimo.

"Come on now, master Buxaplenty." He said. "We can get him next time."

"No!" Remy screamed. "I want revenge now!"

Before Remy could throw a proper temper-tantrum a large military level explosion went off before him. When the smoke cleared a particularly evil-looking Jorgen Von-Strangle was standing before him. He reached down and grabbed Remy in the palm of his hand.

"Ah yes...you`ll do just fine."


	5. The Helm

_He who wears the crown wears many hats._

_The hats of peace, the hats of war._

_The hats of justice, and the hats of war._

_But no hat is more important, than the hat of love._

* * *

><p>Remy found himself slammed into a dirt floor. His white shorts stained with the brown gravel. He picked himself up and growled as he brushed the dirt off himself.<p>

"Why did you bring me here?" He whined.

Jorgen only responded with a gruff Austrian laugh.

"Ah my boy, you have so much to learn." He said.

Jorgen picked Remy up and placed him on his massive left shoulder. Jorgen stomped through a military base, where fairies were power training, shooting wand blasts and running obstacle courses where fat jar-heads were yelling at them.

"Welcome to camp A.A.F.A." Jorgen said.

"Pardon?" Remy responded.

"Anti. Anti. Fairy. Army!" Jorgen said proudly. "The future army that will destroy Anti-Fairy world and bring those blue bastards back to our reigns."

"So basically a task-force to clean up after your mess no?" Juandissimo said.

Jorgen responded by tossing him into a steel wall. He chuckled and continued to walk until he came across an iron door with a hazard symbol.

"Ah, welcome to your training ground!" Jorgen said.

He proceeded to blast the door down and toss Remy into the room. The room had two children and two fairies. One was a girl with pale skin and smooth black hair that covered one of her dark blue eyes. She looked gothic with a dark-purple wool cap and a skull t-shirt. The other child was a girl dressed in a yellow and green striped shirt, he had bright orange hair and black circle glasses. The girl looked really annoyed and occupied herself by tossing a tennis ball at the wall, while the boy looked around, sweating and twitching.

"Who are these losers?" Remy asked.

Remy ducked as the girl`s tennis ball sailed over his head. The girl made a slit motion across her throat then pointed at Remy.

"Ah, I see you`ve met your bunk-mates." Jorgen said. "Remy, say hello to Molly and Dwight. They will be your comrades for the up-coming war."

"I hate war!" Dwight said, falling into a fetal position.

"Wimp." Remy said.

"At least he isn`t a poser." Molly said.

"I`m sorry, I don`t speak to commoners."

Molly tossed another tennis ball at Remy, hitting him in the eye.

"OW! JUANDISSIMO!"

Juandissimo showed up and flexed, grinning as his shirt fell off. Molly`s fairy Swivel growled and got in Juandissimo`s face. He raised his hands and backed off.

"What are you doing? Beat them up!" Remy said.

"Master Buxaplenty, a gentleman never strikes a lady!" He said. "No matter how un-attractive they are."

Swivel responded by setting Juandissimo on fire. Jorgen put it out, then poofed the kids into metal chairs, locking their wrists and ankles up.

"As much as I`d like to see you kill yourselves, I need you alive for this job." Jorgen said. "Now pipe down and pay attention."

Jorgen poofed up a remote. He pressed it`s top button and a large white screen appeared in front of them. The lights went out and slides started to play.

"This is your team." Jorgen said, as a slide of muscular children standing in front of Jorgen dressed as world-war two general showed.

"Your mission is take down, and reel in the Anti-Fairy menace." Jorgen said.

He proceeded to show slides of Anti-Fairies committing horrible atrocities, such as drilling people's backs and blowing up buildings. A slide of Anti-Cosmo, smugly grinning and looking conceited played.

"This is the enemy leader." Jorgen said. "Anti-Cosmo, the bane of our existence."

"Burro." Juandissimo said.

"Whats your problem?" Remy asked.

"His fairy counter-part...I don`t want to talk about it."

"Your failures aside, you six will not actually be taking on Anti-Cosmo." Jorgen said. "Anti-Cosmo is to powerful and intelligent for you wimps to fight. Instead you will be taking on his son."

A slide of Timmy appeared and Remy tried to stand up.

"You see why I choose you eh?" Jorgen smirked.

"He doesn`t look so tough." Molly said. "Are you sure he`s even a boy?"

The picture was of Timmy looking bored, dressed in his black clothing. His pale skin and icy eyes piercing the picture.

"He may look like nothing now. But one day he could become a threat and I can`t have that." Jorgen said. "So he will be your objective. Tonight you will begin your training, right after I find your fourth member."

"What?" Remy screeched. "I`m on vacation! I don`t have time for this nonsense!"

"Sorry, I don`t listen to pussies." Jorgen said.

Jorgen exited the room and sealed the door, ignoring the objections from the kids. Jorgen leaned against the door, a small evil grin etched itself on his face.

"The Anti-Fairy armor. It may be to small for me now, but once I have it and the other weapons I`ll be unstoppable. Enjoy your time as the rulers now, mein precious council."

-earth-

Timmy romped through the island jungle, getting more and more annoyed as time passed on.

"Maybe I should`ve drawn that fight out." Timmy said, "This is so boring!"

The wand kept changing directions so much, Timmy was beginning to think it was messing with him. Finally it led him to a large purple building. The word **TANG** written on it bold gold shined like a light house.

Timmy approached the building, then turned himself invisible as Trixie and Veronica walked into the building.

"Come on Trixie, admit it." Veronica said.

"NO!" Trixie yelled.

Trixie, that name, her voice. It sent shock-waves through Timmy`s body every-time he saw and heard her. He didn`t like it, not one bit. Never-the-less, the wand was pointing in the direction of the building, so he followed them in. He snuck across the walls and corridor until they reached an elevator, he stood in the crook of the corner as the elevator took them up to the eighth floor. All the while Timmy had to listen to Trixie and Veronica harp on and on about something. Relief came when they came to the eighth floor.

The trio exited into a lavish purple and white room with tow dressers a huge closet and a large purple bed. The wand began glowing red in the room, Timmy quickly covered it and began searching the room.

"Come on Trixie I know you want to admit it." Veronica teased.

"I said no damn it!" Trixie said.

Veronica began nudging Trixie, annoying her until she finally let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I admit...that kid was a pale mutant." Trixie said.

"No Trixie." Veronica said, waving her finger. "I heard you say he was cute."

"I said he was as cute as old kitty litter, not exactly flattering."

"Well he was cute. In fact if he were here right now I`d pin him and kiss him."

"Creep." Trixie said.

Timmy rolled his eyes, at the thought of her pinning and kissing someone. She was pretty too, but it was so obvious she wanted her friends approval a little too much. Timmy continued to search the room until he realized he hadn`t checked under their bed.

"Damn it!" Timmy snarled.

He sneaked over to the bed but stopped when one of Trixie`s socks hit his face. Timmy peaked up to see Trixie and Veronica removing their clothes and switching into night-wear. Trixie hoped on the bed, Veronica following and curling up beside her as Trixie turned on the TV. Timmy`s right eye twitched, he cupped his nose and ducked under the bed. When he looked at his hand there was a stream of blood coming out of his nose.

"Blasphemy!" He said. "Why? Why is this happening?"

The wand began to burn, it leaped out of Timmy`s pocket and latched itself to a purple safe. Timmy reached over to the safe and pulled the wand off, he lasered the safe open and to his delight found the helm. It was silver with black bat-wings on the sides and an emerald-green visor on the front. There were french words etched on the mouth-piece. When Timmy touched the helm, black and blue lightning surrounded his body, shocking him and causing him to scream. When it was done, Timmy found himself being dragged out by Trixie and Veronica.

"Pervert!" Trixie said.

"Hey what is that?" Veronica said, pointing at the helm.

Timmy kicked them both in the stomach, then scoured over to the corner.

"Back away, or else!" Timmy warned.

"Aw, his nose is bleeding!" Veronica squealed. "I think he likes us."

"I`ll kill you if you touch me!" Timmy warned.

Trixie raised her eye-brow as she looked him over. She stared at his buck-teeth and blue eyes. Then something clicked in her head, as if she had seen him before. Except his eyes looked happier and his face looked brighter.

"Whats your name?" Trixie asked.

"None of your business." Timmy said.

"Hey Veronica, wasn`t there a kid in our class that looked like him?"

"I remember some brace-faced loser with pig-tails." Veronica said. "But that kid was a girl, and I think she still goes to school with us."

"Whatever, get out of here or I`m calling our body-guard." Trixie said. "And leave that thing here, my mom really likes it."

"This belongs to my papa, now I`ll leave, but I`m taking this with me."

"You leave that here or else!" Trixie yelled.

Timmy waved the anti-fairy wand and poofed out. He returned to Anti-Cosmo`s castle, the helm in his hand, and his brain full of questions.

"Five hours." Anti-Cosmo said, holding a pocket watch. "Congratulations."

Timmy kneeled and handed Anti-Cosmo the helm. Anti-Cosmo took it and stared into the green visor with glee.

"Soon, soon the ultimate power will be mine, and they will die."

"Papa Cosmo...there were humans down there. Girls my age." He said. "When I saw them...I...I felt something strange, my nose bled and I felt weird sensations crawling in my veins."

"My dear boy, those are just hormones." Anti-Cosmo said, patting Timmy`s head. "You`ll get use to them. Now, get back down there and find the next item on the map."

Timmy unraveled the map, an x with a pair of crimson gauntlets appeared over a school in Dimmsdale.

"I hate school." Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo patted his head then sent him down to earth.

"Go my boy, soon, soon you will be king and I will be standing over Fairy-World`s ashes."


	6. The Hands

_The Hands of love will guide him._

_The hand that feeds will satiate him._

_The hands of fate will break._

_And the hand of god, will be his._

* * *

><p>Remy scowled down his fellow soldiers. Molly ignored him, occupying herself with a tennis-ball while Dwight squirmed and rolled in his bed.<p>

"I can`t believe this nonsense!" Remy said under his breath. "Having to be here with these idiots instead of being with my family."

"Master Remy, you should make the best of this." Juandissimo said. "After all the boy would make a good tool."

Juandissimo cried out in pain as Molly`s tennis-ball smacked against his left eye.

"Class-less wench." Remy said.

"Stuck-up pansy." Molly responded.

"You know guys, since we`re stuck together, we should try to get along." Dwight meekly offered.

He was shut up by Molly and Remy`s death stares. Their little mingle was broken up when Jorgen mega-poofed into the room. Scaring everyone out their wits.

"Hello wimps!" Jorgen said. "I hope you`ve been enjoying yourselves so far, because now your training begins."

Jorgen slammed his wand into the ground, instantly a sand-pit appeared and began swallowing the kids up.

"Juandissimo, HELP!" Remy yelled.

Before Juandissimo could wave his wand, Jorgen snapped him and the other fairies up.

"Oh no mein students." Jorgen said with evil glee. "You can`t always rely on your fairies. Now I hope you figure a way out."

The children screamed as Jorgen grinned on.

-earth-

Timmy scowled at the Dimmsdale elementary building. For some reason he felt a strong sense of loathing towards the building. Still he had to retrieve the gauntlets in the name of his poppa. Timmy snuck into the school as the school-bus pulled up. He mingled with the students, they ignored him as he searched the school for the gauntlets. Timmy continued to follow the point until he ran into something. When he looked up he saw a large, gray-skinned and rectangle shaped kid scowling down at him.

"Are you blind, ass-hole?" The kid said.

"Are you?" Timmy responded.

The gray kid picked Timmy up by his collar and held him to his face.

"Listen you little punk. I`m Francis, the man who runs this school. And unfortunately for you, you`ve earned a grade-A ass kicking!"

Francis dragged Timmy outside and tossed him into a dumpster. Francis cracked his knuckles and prepared to beat Timmy up when a black cat crossed his path. Francis` knee gave out.

"Ow! My bullying knee!" He said.

Francis limped over to Timmy, knocking over a bottle of salt. Francis` stomach began acting up. He doubled over and began vomiting purple. Francis, not deterred by this turn of event, crawled over to Timmy, a giant ladder towering over him. Francis howled in pain as his crotch began burning. He flipped over to his back as a burning fowl smelling urine flowed down his legs. Timmy stood over Francis, a sweet smile on his face. He kissed his index finger and tapped Francis` fore-head.

"I hope you`ve learned your lesson. By the way, you might want to call an ambulance, tape-worms and UTI are not a good combination."

Timmy walked away, following the red tips on the star. He continued to follow it until he bumped into someone again.

"God damn it! I`m so tired of this crap!" He yelled.

He looked up to see an oval-shaped man dressed in a trench-coat. He had a scar running down his left eye and a hook for a right hand.

"Well, another class-ditching pile of shit." The man said, with his shallow, gravely voice. "I know where you need to go."

The man picked him up with his hook and dragged him into the principle`s office. Timmy was bored the whole time. The man kicked down the principle`s door and tossed Timmy into a chair. The principle, a plump orange haired woman turned around and whistled.

"Well, what do we have here?" She said. "I`ve never seen you before, so shallow grave, you better have a good reason for him to be in here or I`ll sick the dogs on you."

"Wait, he doesn`t go here?" Shallow Grave panicked. "I...I um..."

Shallow Grave bolted through the door. Timmy smiled and crossed his legs.

"I`m a temporary ex-change student." Timmy said. "I got lost here and he was just bringing me here."

"Oh good!" The principle said. "I`m miss Waxelplax, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Oh, and if you`re ever late, I`ll tan your little hide."

Timmy chuckled and shook Waxelplax`s hand and she handed him a note. Timmy walked out the office and punched a hole into a locker.

"Fuck! I can`t believe this crap." Timmy looked at the note. "Who the hell is Mr. Crocker?"

Timmy walked down the halls until he reached a door that had **CROCK-POT**, written in red spray-paint on a door.

"I guess this is it." Timmy said.

Timmy walked into the room and ducked as a beaker sailed over his head. He stared in creepy awe as a tall skinny man, with a hump on his back and an ear on his neck twitching like crazy.

"Now kids, what does two plus two equal?" He asked.

"Four." They all nervously said.

"WRONG!" He shouted. "Two plus two can equal fish! With the power of...**FAIRY! GOD! PARENT!**"

He began laughing maniacally. He then spotted Timmy, charged over and stepped on his head.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asked.

"Timmy, Timmy...Carter." Timmy said.

"Well Mr. Carter, allow me to welcome you to class with an...**F!**"

Crocker slammed an F into Timmy`s face and continued to laugh maniacally. Timmy ripped the F off and slumped over to an empty seat. The wand began to burn, Timmy silently let the wand fly out of his pocket and flew under Crocker`s desk. Timmy smiled viscously and crossed his arms.

"Soon, very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I hope you guys aren`t to disappointed with this chapter`s shortness. Anyway the next chapter will be a re-write of Transparent.<strong>


	7. The Lunatic

_The mind is a terrible thing to waste._

_Whether it be by your own doing or others._

* * *

><p>Timmy thanked the high heavens when the lunch-bell rang. Crocker spent the whole class-time spazzing out and ranting on and on about fairies and how he`ll be supreme ruler one day and he would destroy us all. Timmy wondered why he didn`t just rip out Crocker`s throat. Timmy shuffled his way to the cafeteria, ignoring the other students who ignored him. Timmy was getting very angry.<p>

When Timmy reached the cafeteria he grimaced at the place. The food looked like a lion took a dump in some toxic waste and someone decided to chop some chicken into it and serve it to kids. When the lunch-lady dumped the gulag onto his plate, Timmy had to further hold back his urge to kill. Next came the hard part, finding a place to eat. The tables looked full of kids that had established friendships and didn`t want anyone to anyone new talking to them.

"Hey, why don`t you sit with us?" A friendly voice said.

Timmy turned to see four kids sitting at a table. One of them was blonde with green eyes and braces. He had dirty skin and a fouls smelling jacket, but he looked very friendly. Sitting next to him was an African-American boy, he was bald with blue eyes, he was clad in white pants and a clean blue sweater-vest. Across from them sat a middle-eastern kid with broad glasses and another Caucasian child with glasses and a large boil.

Timmy rolled his eyes and sat next to the blonde kid.

"Hey man, my name`s Chester." He said. "Baldy here is Aj, the screeching kid is Sanjay and boil-boy is Elmer."

The other kids lightly jabbed their friend in the shoulder while Timmy rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and then put on his friendliest smile.

"My name is Timmy, I`m new here." He said.

"Timmy...that sounds familiar." Aj said. "Are you from Dimmsdale?"

"I`m Canadian." Timmy said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Aj said.

"Well...do you like the crimson chin?" Chester asked.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Dude! He`s only the greatest super-hero ever!"

Chester picked up his back-pack and took out several comic-books. Timmy looked at the covers, on them was an over-muscled, really tall, huge chinned man in tight crimson spandex. He was fighting weird guys in various metallic armors.

"These look...boring." Timmy said.

Chester winced and Aj scratched his head. Sanjay and Elmer nervously sipped their milk.

"Well um...I guess comics aren`t for everyone." Chester chuckled.

Timmy smiled, on the inside however he was boiling with rage. Timmy needed to get back to Crocker`s room and retrieve his father`s gauntlets.

"Well I`m not eating this slop, so let's go outside." Aj said, pushing his tray aside.

"Oh come on, this isn`t so bad." Chester said. "I`ll eat it if you don`t want it."

Aj shrugged and passed the gulag to Chester who wolfed it down. Timmy smiled and poured his own slop onto Chester`s plate, he sucked it up as well. The five boys stood up and walked onto the play-ground. The sun hit Timmy's skin, causing him to wince and wish for the darkness of Anti-Fairy world.

"Come on Timmy, lets play some tether-ball." Aj said.

Timmy walked up to a pole with a yellow ball hanging from a rope.

"Come on, I`ll show you how to play." Aj said.

Aj and Chester stood across from each other. Aj slammed the ball to Chester, Chester slapped it back, it went that way until the ball was tied around the pole.

"Simple really." Aj said.

Timmy shrugged and took a stance, Chester hit the ball over to him, Timmy knocked it back. This continued until the ball had wrapped itself completely around the pole.

"This is boring, you guys are boring." Timmy said.

He was about to leave until he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. Chester swung him around and clasped his shoulder.

"Look man, I don`t know how things are done in Canada, but here we feel grateful when people talk to us."

Timmy glared at him and tried to shove Chester back. When he touched Chester however, he felt his body go numb. Timmy`s eyes twitched and visions of himself playing with Chester in a sand-box flashed in his head. Something was happening to Chester to, he let go of Timmy and grabbed the sides of his head, grunting in pain. Chester fell back and Sanjay and Elmer caught him. Aj went over to check on Timmy.

"Are you okay?" Aj asked.

Aj stood behind Timmy, keeping him on balance. Timmy touched Aj`s shoulder and began screeching in pain. Visions of him and Aj playing video-games and watching TV played agonizingly in his eyes. Aj clutched the left-side of his face and fell to his knee. Sanjay rushed over to Aj while Timmy snarled in pain. Several kids came over to check on them, Timmy pushed them out-of-the-way and rushed into the school building.

Timmy stumbled through the hall until he came across a water fountain. Timmy turned it on and began pourfusly splashing water across his face. When Timmy calmed down he slumped onto the floor and panted.

"Damn, what was that, did I...did I know those humans?" Timmy asked himself.

The visions, while painful, were nice. Timmy was happy and seemed to be enjoying himself. He was also wearing a pink hat. Timmy didn`t know why, but the pink hat felt so symbolic to him. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door to Crocker`s classroom.

"The gauntlets!" Timmy said.

Timmy darted into the classroom and began looking under Crocker`s desk. Timmy reached his hands around, but found nothing. Not even the wand he let stick earlier.

"What the hell?" Timmy said.

"Looking for these?" An over-confident evil voice said.

Timmy turned to see Crocker holding the anti-fairy wand and the gauntlets in his arms. They were crimson and black with bat-wings hanging off the elbows.

"Ah, Anti-Fairy magic." Crocker said. "The perfect tool for I...Mr. Crocker! Too use in my goal of destroying Fairy-World and ruling humanity. I must thank you child, for giving me your wand."

Timmy swallowed hard, then patted his chest. He smiled sweetly and stepped out from under the desk.

"Mr. Crocker." He said with the utmost respect and kindness. "Brilliant, yes you are a genius. You and my Poppa have the same goal in mind, join me, and I promise you my father will give you a spot in our new world order."

Crocker laughed and slapped his knee.

"Ah, yeah...the problem is I don`t give a crap about sharing the world with Anti-Fairies." Crocker said. "I want to be supreme ruler of all! That means your species as well. Besides, ever since I saw your stupid face, I`ve had the strangest urge to kill you. I need to satisfy it."

Crocker smiled maliciously and put the gauntlets on. Sending Timmy into a rage.

"You dumb ape!" Timmy said. "If you use those you`ll die."

"Yes, after prolonged usage I`ll die, however since this is the first try I should be fine."

Crocker instantly doubled over in pain. Long blue streaks came out of the gauntlets burning onto his face. Crocker stood up and roared like a monster, his eyes turning red and burning. His shoulders and chest bulking up. Crocker levitated into the air and laughed like a psychopath.

"And now Mr. Timmy whatever your last name is...you die!" Crocker said.

A black and red ball of energy formed in his left palm. Timmy cursed and rolled out of the ball`s path. Timmy stood and ran as Crocker continued to fire at him. Crocker let loose with a barrage of energy blasts, narrowly missing Timmy each time. Timmy ducked into one of the lockers at the end of the hall.

"Come out, come out, come out!" Crocker yelled.

Crocker began blasting the lockers with red and black lightning. Laughing with destructive glee.

"Come on child, its only a little death." Crocker said. "Besides your stupid little ass will probably amount to nothing. So I`m doing you a favor."

Timmy panicked in the locker rocking back and forth trying to figure out a plan. But he had nothing. Crocker was closing in and Timmy had nothing to counter him. Finally Crocker reached the locker, he ripped the door off and pulled Timmy out. Crocker tossed him to the floor and laughed.

"And now Timmy, you will experience a whole new level of pain. Now it is time...TO DIE!"

Crocker yelped in pain as we was blasted into the lockers. Crocker turned to see a small blue creature, dressed in a smoking jacket smiling at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "I believe those are my gauntlets and my son."

Crocker dropped Timmy and opened fire on Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo took out his wand and opened a blue portal, absorbing the energy blasts. Crocker growled and shot at Anti-Cosmo with some energy spheres. He poofed up a brick wall, deflecting the blasts and returned fire with some green lightning. Crocker found himself sailing into a wall. Crocker`s head was aching as he tried to stand up. Anti-Cosmo slammed his foot into the maniacs throat.

"I`ll be taking these." He said, poofing the gauntlets off. "And now, you punishment...as the king of Anti-Fairy world I decree...pain."

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and snapped Crocker`s neck. Though alive he was still in a world of pain. Anti-Cosmo floated over to his son and poofed them back to his castle. When they returned Timmy fell to his knees and began to beg for forgiveness.

"Poppa I...I`m sorry, I behaved weakly and brought shame to the family I...I..."

Tears began to well up in his eyes, Anti-Cosmo pressed his palm against Timmy`s head. Patting it reassuringly.

"My dear son, you`ve done just fine. Now, go to bed, you`ve got a full day tomorrow."


	8. The Celebration

Anti-Cosmo smiled his fanged smile as he held up the Anti-Fairy gauntlets. He placed them next to the Anti-Fairy helm.

"Just two more pieces to go, and then we can start the next phase." He said.

Four-robed men led by the head councilor appeared.

"Master, you called?" The head councilor said.

"Yes, I need you to take these to the forge and cleanse them of any impurity. And make some modifications."

The council bowed and poofed away with the armor pieces. Anti-Cosmo wrung his claws together and chuckled a bit, he was so happy he could burst. Luckily Anti-Wanda had arrived, eating a hot-dog with her feet.

"Hi darlin, whats happenin?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and grabbed his wife by her cheeks. He planted a kiss on her mouth, snaking his thin tongue between her bucked and crooked teeth. When he stopped, Anti-Wanda was blinking restlessly, little blue hearts flowing from her skull.

"Oh my," She said. "You haven`t kissed me like that in over a thousand years."

"Theres another thing we haven`t done in a thousand years." Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Wanda blushed, her face turning a cute shade of crimson and purple.

"Oh my," She said, fanning herself. "I hope we remember how to do this."

Anti-Cosmo scooped his lover into his arms and flew to their bed-room. He placed her onto their black and blue satin bed, grinning like a horny demon.

"For today, lets switch into human form." Anti-Cosmo said.

"But you hate humans!" Anti-Wanda responded.

"And yet we make the best love in those forms." He said.

Anti-Wanda giggled and waved her wand. In a cloud of blue smoke she began to grow. Anti-Wanda`s breats expanded to the double-D cup size, nearly bursting out of her shirt. Her hips and butt also expanded until they were roughly the same size as her breasts. She now had a sleek and curvy body, her bottom, nearly ripping her pants. She smiled, her buck teeth almost ruining her beauty.

Anti-Cosmo licked his fangs in delight. He picked up his wand and waved it. The blue smoke expanded his body, making his arms and legs muscular and rigid. His chest became something of a muscular triangle complimented with six-pack abs. His cock expanded and bulged, tearing the fabric of his pants. His face was more regal and vampire-like.

"Oh, my dear, lets begin." He said.

Anti-Cosmo tackled his wife, tearing off her shirt and letting her giant blue boobs slap him in the face. Anti-Cosmo wrapped his claw  
>around her darker blue nipples, gently massaging them and letting his snake-like tongue wrapping itself around them. Anti-Wanda giggled and blushed as her husband wrapped his legs around her hips. Anti-Cosmo sucked down on Anti-Wanda`s right nipple, carefully not piercing her as his tongue danced around her nipple. Anti-Wanda kissed her husband`s forehead as he massaged her left nipple. He switched up, sucking down her left nipple as he let Anti-Wanda suck on his right fingers.<p>

Anti-Cosmo let his free hand rub her vagina, slowly drawing the juice out of her. Anti-Wanda licked her husband`s cheek and kissed his forehead. She wrapped her claws around Anti-Cosmo`s dick, gently stroking him and causing him to rise. She shredded the fabric around his cock, gripping his massive blue shaft.

"I see you can`t wait my dear." He said.

Anti-Cosmo stood up and sat at the end of the bed, Anti-Wanda crawling after him. She tore off the rest of his pants and spread Anti-Cosmo`s legs. Anti-Cosmo`s cock was a bright blue with the tip and testicles being a darker shade. His shaft was long and thick with the balls being almost apple like in terms of thickness and size.

Anti-Wanda licked her lips and began to kiss her husband`s sack and shaft. She worked her tongue around Anti-Cosmo`s shaft causing the king to chuckle and grunt in pride. Anti-Wanda proceeded to suck on Anti-Cosmo`s sack, making her gnarly teeth work for her. Anti-Cosmo ran his claws through her hair, cupping the back of her head. Eventually Anti-Wanda worked her way up to the tip of Anti-Cosmo`s cock. She kissed the tip before swallowing him, Anti-Wanda sucked down on her husband`s cock, her tongue wrapping itself around him. Anti-Cosmo leaned back and moaned, pressing down on his bride`s head as she sucked him off slower. She stopped sucking and started to blow on Anti-Cosmo`s wet dick, causing him to twitch in haughty bliss.

Anti-Wanda hefted her breasts up and slapped them around Anti-Cosmo`s dick. Her blue breasts were incredibly soft as she rubbed them around Anti-Cosmo`s dick. She pressed her nipples against the tip of Anti-Cosmo`s dick, licking and kissing it as she continued to work.

Anti-Cosmo gripped Anti-Wanda`s shoulders and pulled her into his lap.

"You`ve earned this." He said.

Anti-Cosmo tore his bride`s pants off and tossed them aside. Anti-Wanda locked her legs around Anti-Cosmo`s hips and began rubbing her vagina against him. Anti-Cosmo gripped her hips, playfully slapping her bottom and sucking on her breasts. Anti-Wanda eased her sopping pussy against the tip of Anti-Cosmo`s dick, slowly allowing it to penetrate her. Anti-Wanda grunted as her husband penetrated her, it had been a thousand years since they last fucked, so she was rather tight. Finally she took all of him in and started to ride Anti-Cosmo slowly. She buried her face into Anti-Cosmo`s chest, licking his nipples as she bucked her hips.

Anti-Cosmo growled and flipped them over, he gripped Anti-Wanda`s breasts as he slammed his cock into her. Anti-Wanda shouted and moaned in pleasure as her husband slapped her tits and slammed her even harder. Anti-Cosmo felt his balls tighten, he knew he`d reach his climax soon. Anti-Cosmo leaned in and wrapped his arms around Anti-Wanda, he kissed her passionately as he released his cum into Anti-Wanda. Anti-Wanda`s eyes widened as her husband`s seed worked it`s way through her. After a few minuets Anti-Cosmo regained his composure and pulled out, his black cum dripping from her snatch.

"Its been so long since I`ve felt your black seed fill me." She said, her face a bright scarlet and purple. "Next time, will you fill me here?"

Anti-Wanda lifted her leg and spread her ass, slightly fingering her butt.

"We`ll see my dear, we`ll see."


End file.
